The Perfect Assassin
by TomoUchiiSan
Summary: Chieko thought she's the perfect assassin in Class 3-E.. but realizes that a certain red-head is better than her.
1. Chapter 1

_"__So this is my new target huh?" A raven haired girl said as she scanned through the files in the folder that was handed to her. The man who handed her the folder nodded. She smirked and confidently threw the folder in the coffee table in front of her._

_"__I can kill it in any way I prefer right?" the man once again nodded to respond. A small chuckle escaped her thin, peach colored lips._

_"__This will be easy" she crossed her arms. "Why not assassinate it by feeding it poison? Or stabbing it repeatedly? I bet it will be easy.. for something that has a body like gelatin.. This is exciting" she said_

_"To remind you__, this is not like your past targets. This creature moves at mach 20 and even the government's armed forces cannot kill it." He stated. The girl's smirking face became blank as the man places a briefcase in the coffee table._

_"__Ordinary bullets and knives won't have any effect on him.. but you can use this to assassinate him" she was a bit surprised when the man opened the briefcase only to show her rubber knives and a pack of BB bullets. _

_"__Tsk.. Are you kidding me? These are just children's toys! No wonder you haven't defeated it-" she stood up and protested._

_"You don't understand. It's the only weapons known that can kill him. Ordinary bullets will melt inside of him and he can even eat metal blades and knives.. Why not just comply to what the government ordered you to do so.." She scowled in annoyance as she sat back down to the sofa. The man explains further her objectives._

_"__And I'll be going as a student at Kunigugaoka Academy.. at their lowest class?" she plans on protesting as she doesn't want any dumb pests to hinder her assassination plans but seeing that she has no other choices, she just sighed and agreed to all of the conditions given to her._

_"__You'll start tomorrow. We already sent you everything you need for this mission. Good luck, Akiyama Chieko"_

* * *

It was a normal day for the students of class 3-E as they made another attempt to assassinate Korosensei whom they should kill before their graduation or else, the end of the world will occur. But as usual, he would easily avoid their attacks while checking the attendance and after a few minutes of shooting, everyone ran out of bullets and got exhausted in attempting to kill him.

"By the way, Karasuma-sensei told me earlier that there will be a new student in our class" Korosensei happily announced to the students and their faces suddenly lit up.

"Ne, sensei? Is she a girl?" Rio asked.

"I don't know yet… So far that's the only information that Karasuma-sensei provided me." Korosensei said as he shrugs.

_A transfer student huh? _Nagisa thought to himself. "Do you think the transfer student is an assassin too?"

"Maybe.. I mean.. we're all assassins in here right?" Kayano answered, but there's still something bothering Nagisa.

"What if she's like Itona..?" he added. Somehow, that made some of his classmates think too.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Korosensei can handle him.. or her somehow.." Megu cheered him up.

"Settle down now and take your seats.. class will start in a few seconds" Korosensei announced as he took a sip of the tea he bought from London as they were cleaning their classrooms. As class was about to start, the door opened and revealed a raven-haired girl with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh? Are you the new student?" she just stepped inside the classroom without responding and suddenly, the classroom had a heavy atmosphere.

"Akiyama Chieko. It's a pleasure to meet all of you.. especially you, Korosensei.." she bowed in front of everyone not only to show courtesy and respect, but also to get the rubber knife hidden in her blazer. As she stood up, she lunged at Korosensei to stab him, but he caught her arm before the knife could impale him.

"Nyuhu~ an assassination attempt at the very first day.. how sneaky of you.." Green stripes appeared in Korosensei's face which according to what Chieko read in the files, shows that he's underestimating her skills, which made her even more furious, but later on, she sighed in defeat.

"Okay sensei.. " she grabbed another knife from her left sleeve. "Just so you know, I've got two hands" Much to everyone's surprise, Chieko successfully stabbed one of Korosensei's tentacle which made him let go of her other hand.

"Never underestimate me you octopus. I can make even more fatal attacks than that.." Chieko said with a blank face while Korosensei's face turned black. Chieko's only a few steps away from Korosensei and as he approached her with that face, she didn't even flinched and still kept a blank expression.

"Akiyama.." Korosensei said which scared the rest of the students, though they're confident that he can't hurt or kill her.. he might do what he said before like hurt her loved-ones or friends..

"Very good Akiyama-san! Thinking of a plan A and a plan B for a span of only 5 hours is really superb!" Chieko sure was surprised to what her teacher said. _How the hell did he know that I only thought of those plans 5 hours ago? This creature really is.. something._

Korosensei patted her head only for his tentacles to get slapped away from her head.

"Nu~ya!"

"I'll make sure that I can kill you in my next attempt. Remember that.." Chieko said and green stripes appeared in Korosensei's face again.

"Then I'll look forward to that.." Chieko walked to a free desk at the back of the classroom. She can feel the eyes of her classmates on her as she walked to the back. She noticed her seatmates as she sat down, at the left, there's a confident, red-haired guy who seemed really mischievous but intelligent and glancing to the right, she saw a machine which projects a 2D image of a lavender-haired girl.

_This class really is odd._ She thought. "Maybe this will be one extraordinary school year.."

A/N: MINNAA! To those who read the original version of this. I kinda regretted uploading the story after a few minutes and thus, deleted it. Please forgive me for doing that *bows down 90 degrees* And I know there are lots of grammatical errors so, forgive me once again *bows again* and I'm also looking for a beta reader, so please XD tell me if you can beta read stories.

Thank you for reading the story! Please do review for constructive criticisms but please be nice when criticizing the story.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Chieko transferred to class 3-E. From that day, she never stopped assaulting Korosensei whenever she had the chance. Even her classmates feared her at some point for being stern and cold towards people. She's even antisocial and kepts herself from being associated with her classmates. One day, Korosensei dismissed them earlier than the expected time for their lunch break.

"Hey guys, what do you think of Chieko-san?" Kayano asked the gang as they were preparing their bentos. Nagisa raised his eyebrows, analyzing the question.

"I think she's really antisocial.." Nagisa stated as he lightly scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"She's really stern and she hates Korosensei so much that she once said 'I'll use you to make takoyaki' to Korosensei in front of class" Rio said as she took a bite of her food.

"Well, she got into my team at PE class yesterday and.. she likes working on her own.." Isogai added. Nagisa sighed and turned his head to the window to look at Chieko, who was alone, eating her lunch under the tree outside.

I wonder why she doesn't like us? He thought to himself.

Chieko was reading her notes while eating her melon pan for lunch. She was about to make another move to assassinate Korosensei, but unfortunately, he got ahead of her again and told her that he would go to France today to get himself some freshly baked croissants.

"That octopus.." she mumbled as she took another bite. She read the assassination ideas she thought of while Korosensei was busy teaching the whole class. Chieko doesn't even care about listening, because she already knew majority of them, and if it wasn't because of her assassination job, she would've been assigned to class A because of her intelligence.

She threw her rubber knife to the left when she felt some movements over there.

"Oi, whoever you are,.. come out already.." she said, not moving her eyes to the direction and Karma appeared from the forest.

"Yo, Chieko-chan.." he casually said as he held the rubber knife Chieko threw at him.

"What do you want again Karma?" she asked, still not averting her gaze from her notes. Karma took a peek on what she's reading.

"Oh.. so you're listing down some more ways to kill Korosensei huh?"

"Yeah.. so what? That's none of your business" she coldly stated. Karma chuckled in response.

"Now, Chieko-chan, don't be so cold—"

"Shut up and leave me alone" she told him. He smirked due to her response. Karma turned his back on her and started to leave, but he stopped in his track for a moment.

"By the way, I already did your plan number 4: Attempt to do something dangerous, even if I might die so that the octopus will come to rescue me.. Don't be ridiculous Chieko-chan.. it'll come out as suicide and he will never save you to save his job as a teacher.. clever plan though.. Oh right? I made it in the first place.." He once again let a chuckle escape his mouth as he completely heads to the classroom. He left a furious Chieko under the tree

"Are you mocking me!?" She said as she gets even more furious but Karma just continued walking and waved his hand at her. She ripped the page, piece by piece until it cannot be read anymore.

"Tch.. Karma Akabane.. I really hate you.." She said as soon as she finished ripping the paper. She flinched when she's about to stand up as she heard a voice from nowhere.

"Akiyama-san! Littering is extremely prohibited around campus grounds.. please pick up the mess you've made." That voice sounds familiar. Chieko thought as she turned her head to the direction where she heard the voice. She found Korosensei sitting on the grass while taping the paper that she tore.

"Stop doing that you octopus!" she said as she grabbed her gun from her blazer and fired a handful of bb bullets at Korosensei to which he dodged easily.

"Hmm.. it seems that Karma-kun already did these plans that are written in your notebook, especially number 4.." his face became striped green as he reads her notes more.

"S-stop reading my ideas!" Chieko tried to snatch the paper from Korosensei, but he's way too tall for her plus, he's got long tentacles which made the paper out of her reach.

"S-So what if my ideas are not original..? I mean.. that's just a draft of methods that I made to kill you. I was about to list more b-but.. Karma came to mock me.." she mumbled as she blushed and admitted her defeat. She got surprised when Korosensei patted her head.

"Now, now Akiyama-san, it's only normal for people to fail. Isn't that the reason why you're writing a list? To know which is the best thing to do. While you may fail at the start, sensei will be here to guide all of you, until you can kill me.." Chieko looked at Korosensei and slapped his tentacle away from her head.

"Shut up. Why do you act so kind when you're gonna destroy the earth at our graduation? And don't you ever think that I'm like your students, I'm not weak, and I swear I'm going to kill you someday.." She said and turned her back on Korosensei. As she was walking back to her classroom, tiny beads of tears fell on her cheek. She rubbed her eyes to dry the tears.

That octopus almost squeezed out my weakness..

* * *

A/N: Gomen minna! (_ _") I'm a disgrace to this world /slapped.

Please forgive me for the very slow update ;_; I forgot to check my inbox because we brought our sick puppy to the vet hospital last friday ;_;

Anyway, thanks to Sapphire-chan for beta reading my story ^_^

Please continue reading and if you like this story, please tell me your thoughts and leave a review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Chi-chan, I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry" A middle-aged woman said as she was drying her raven-haired daughter. Her eyes already red from excessive crying while her daughter is having a hard time catching her breath._

_"__M-mommy.. I-it's so hard to breathe in the w-water.." She sobs as her mother hugged her._

_"__I'm sorry Chi-chan.. Mommy loves you so much.." she said as she hiccupped. The little girl, even not knowing what's happening, starts to cry as the sight of her mother crying pains her too._

_"__Mommy, Chi-chan loves you too" She cupped her mother's cheek and continued hugging her._

* * *

"Our lesson today will be about pressure points. Pressure points, when hit correctly can be a good way of assassination that will not involve weapons. In our case, it's still unknown whether Korosensei has pressure points but this can be useful in other aspects such as self-defense.." Karasuma-sensei lectured them in their PE class. Chieko yawned as she kept pulling down her shorts even when she's wearing a black tights. Man, do I thought I can escape our mini skirt during PE, but no.. instead they made me wear shorts! She thought to herself.

"Now, get yourselves a partner so we can start our lesson.." Karasuma announced and everyone got on their feet to find themselves a partner. Chieko, being not friends with anyone in class, is having a hard time on how to find herself a partner. Minutes later, everyone are paired up except Chieko.

"Akiyama, where's your partner?" Karasuma asked. She looked around her as she scanned the area for any other classmate of hers that doesn't have a partner. She looked at her feet as she felt her all of her classmates' eyes on her.

"Pair up with Akabane right now!" He commanded and Chieko automatically turned her head to her left and saw Karma right there. She gritted her teeth.

"Yo, What a coincidence Chieko-chan! I guess we'll be partners from now on.." Karma stated with a smirk on his face to annoy Chieko.

"Bullshit, It's just for today.." she mumbled, but Karma heard it. To make her mad even more, he raised his hand just as Karasuma was explaining what they have to do.

"Hey sensei, will this be our permanent pairing until for PE until graduation?" He just nodded at Karma in response which made Chieko's jaw drop.

"Told ya!" he winked at her. Chieko rolled her eyes at him and diverted her attention to their teacher. She listened on the mechanics and techniques that they have to demonstrate on their partners later on, which gave her a really good idea. The smile on her face widened that It looked like it almost reached her ears.

"What's the smile for Chieko-chan?" Karma noticed her and Chieko looked at him, still with the smile on her face.

"Oh you'll see later.." Now her aura felt really evil, that even Nagisa and Kayano noticed.

"I wonder what Chieko-san's up to..?" Nagisa whispered to Kayano and she just shrugged.

"Who knows, she looks like she's got some kind of grudge towards Karma.."

* * *

After Karasuma finished explaining the basics, he demonstrated the techniques on how to execute this attack. Chieko watched as she stood in front of her partner.

"Your grades for PE today will depend on how good is your execution of attacks, points will be deducted when your opponent hits your pressure points, but just to remind everyone, fatal attacks are prohibited and by doing so, you'll fail your practical examination today.. understood?" the students agreed in unison. Chieko and Karma stared at each other as they prepare to attack each other.

"Ne, Are you sure I can attack you Chieko-chan? I can go easy on you because you're a girl.." Karma intimidated her but to no avail. Instead, Chieko smirked and cracked her fists.

"I should ask you that, after all.. I'm a top grade assassin.." She said as she runs to Karma, with her fist about to hit him. Karma dodged her attack and grabbed her arm as he attempted to hit her right temple. Chieko avoided his attack and this time, she grabbed his arm and she threw him on the ground, she sat on his torso to hit his hichu* but Karma caught her hand and rolled her over. Chieko got him off of his guard and kicked him in his chest but Karma blocked her kick with his arms just in time. The impact of Chieko's kick made his arms ache. He stared at his now red arms, which will turn purplish-grey later on.

"Hey Chieko-chan, you're really good.. I guess I kind of underestimated you.." He said smirking as he got himself up and dusted his clothes. Chieko returned to her battle stance as she tries taunting Karma.

"I swear I'll take you down.." Chieko ran to him once again and attempted to punch Karma to knock him out. Karma easily dodges this and he caught her arm again and twisted it behind her.

She screamed in pain as Karma smirked even more behind her.

"Want me to continue this Chieko-chan?" he whispered at her ear as Chieko tried budging for him to let go of her arm.

"I-I'm not gonna lose to someone like you.. a-after all.. I'm an assas-" her words were cut off when Karma pointed his index and middle finger at her hichu. She tried to look at him and she saw a pair of empty mercury gold eyes.

"I swear I can really kill you if I want too.." he whispered in her ear which sent shivers down her spine. Beads of cold sweat started to trickle down her face from her forehead as she swallowed the lump on her throat.

"Akabane, Akiyama.. great demonstration.." Karasuma told them as Karma released his grip on Chieko. Chieko's knees fell to the ground as she shook uncontrollably. She hugged herself in an attempt to stop her shivering. Kanzaki got concerned as she noticed Chieko's action, she ran to her place to check on her as Karma starts to walk away again.

"Ch-Chieko-san? Are you alright?" Kanzaki was about to place her palm on top of Chieko's hand when Chieko came back to her senses and slapped her hand away, which got everyone shocked.

"I-I.. don't need anyone's help.." She stood up and walked back to the locker room to change her clothes since P.E. time is over. The rest of the class just stared at her back as she got out of their sight already.

"Man, she's a pain.." Rio commented as she scratched the back of her neck. Kanzaki stood up from where she just kneeled.

"Are you alright Kanzaki?" Megu checked on her just in case Chieko did something to her aside from slapping her hand.

"Yes I'm alright.. but Chieko-san.. she's not…" She said as she turned to the direction that Chieko went.

"I don't know,.. she seemed to be hiding something, just like what I did before.." Kanzaki reminisced the time when her father scolded her always for not meeting his expectations. She even dyed her hair once and changed her "ojou-sama" image to a playful and rebellious one so she could have fun without anyone noticing her.

* * *

*: Hichu – it's a pressure point located where the chest and neck meets. Considered really vital as this is where the trachea passes.

A/N: Haroo minaa XD another update. Please review once you're done reading to let me know what you think of this chapter ^_^ Gomen for the very slow update : XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh.. Stupid insomnia. I can't get any sleep now 'days," Chieko cursed under her breath as she sat on the forest floor. She then stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

It was already 12:00 midnight. Girls of her age shouldn't go alone outside, especially at this time of the night. But she's an assassin—she never cared about being mugged by some inexperienced robbers in the middle of the night' she could easily slit their throat and leave them there to die as their blood gushed out and made the earth mud.

She headed outside of her apartment complex and walked her way to the nearest convenience store. The dark street was only illuminated by the faint street lights. Chieko looked up and saw millions of stars, twinkling brightly as they gave life to the night sky.

Beautiful...she thought to herself as she suddenly felt a rush of nostalgia in her system. Her eyes became sad but she shook it out, looked straight and continued walking.

"That will be 1575 yen ma'am." Chieko pulled her wallet from her pocket and grabbed the amount that she needed to pay her items. She handed the payment to the cashier and she gripped the plastic bag in which her items were held.

"Keep the change." She said and slipped back into the night. She took an ice lolly from the bag and peeled away it's wrapper.

On her way back home, she heard high noises from a nearby alley. Chieko was about to ignore it when she realised she would have to pass through it to get back to her block of apartments.

"Eekk! Get away from me!" A girl squealed. Chieko ran to the alley and observed in the faint moonlight a triplet of girls being surrounded by five thugs. She realized that the uniform the girls were wearing was also the same set of uniform that she wore to school.

"Come on.. don't be shy, let's have some fun..." the guy who looked like the gang's leader persuaded them and he grabbed the front girl's hand. The girl tried in vain to yank it away.

"Oi!" Chieko snapped which made the pause and look over. "You people are in my way." They continued staring at the raven-haired teen who stood there, staring daggers at them. The thugs grinned at each other and two walked over to her while the others grabbed the three girls' arms and dragged them over.

"Another cute girl appeared." One guy teased as they surrounded her. Chieko didn't budge when they approached her. She stared at them instead to torment them, which actually worked and they took a step back.

"Looks like this chick is tough..." The leader said, "But come on, we're willing to not hurt anyone if you and these girls will come with -" Chieko didn't even bothered listening to him as she stomped as hard as she could on the gang leader's foot. The man fell to his knees, massaging his injured toes. His mates then launched themselves at Chieko but she easily countered their attacks using the skills that she learnt from her years in assassination.

Soon, the gang found themselves lying on the ground as Chieko stood over them. She glared with an even more intimidating look.

"Useless scums." She spat. "Now run before I slit your throats." The gang quickly stood up, helping each other to make their escape.

"I swear you're gonna pay for all of this..." The leader left his words hanging while Chieko just yawned in response. As they disappeared from sight, she continued walking along the alley to get back home.

"H-hey! I recognise you!" One of the girls said which made Chieko turned her gaze to the girls who didn't look happy at all but instead wore this disgusted expression on their faces.

"You're one of those class 3-E rats aren't you?" The other girl said with disgust in her voice.

"I can't believe it. So that's why she managed to take down all of those delinquents; 'cause she's one herself!" Said a third. Chieko suddenly felt anger rush through her.

"Ungrateful idiots." She approached the three of them and they started to have a worried look on their faces.

"Want me to beat you three up like thosedelinquents?" She scowled and the three girls ran away. She then scratched the back of her head and stuffed her left hand in her hoodie pocket.

"Tch... me, a delinquent? So much for those people in the higher classes who go out at the middle of the night.." She mumbled as she continued walking back home.

* * *

"Nu~ya! AKIYAMA-SAN! YOU WERE REPORTED FOR ATTEMPTING TO BEAT UP SOME OF YOUR SCHOOLMATES LAST NIGHT!" Koro-sensei lectured Chieko as she entered the room with an annoyed face

"Yeah yeah.. I was sent to the chairman's office because of that, so shut up already.." She scratched her head as she proceeded to her seat at the back, ignoring her teacher. She then remembered the faces of the girls last night which made her want to stuff their proud expressions up their noses.

"Akiyama-san! Are you listening to your sensei?!" Korosensei asked once more as Chieko took her seat and slammed her books onto her desk, making everyone jump.

"Nope." She answered which made the yellow octopus even more furious due to her actions. Karma laughed at her seatmate's answer.

"Good job Chieko-chan.. beating up delinquents, sure is good ne?" Chieko gave her red-haired seatmate a surprised look. It shifted into an amused expression as she chuckled lightly.

"Who knew that you actually have good taste when it comes to hobbies." She gave off a faint smile before going back to her usual emotionless face. She noticed a certain bluenette jotting down something on his notebook, to which she just ignored as she nestled her head into her arms to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Everyone! Please forgive me for the very slow update (_ _") *bows*

Thank you for the reviews though, they inspire me to write more chapters XDD


End file.
